Opal (Steven Universe)
Opal is an character in "Giant Woman" which is the''' fusion form of Amethyst and Pearl together. By synchronizing together via dancing, the two can fusion of a powerful gem, an "amalgam of their combined magical and physical attributes fused into a single entity". However, when a disagreement between the two happens (such as an arguement between the two), Opal is then separated into Amethyst and Pearl. She was voiced by Aimee Mann. Appearance Opal has bright-periwinkle skin, and thick, wavy, off-white hair. Her hair extends slightly past her calves, tied back into a rowdy ponytail by a pale salmon band. Extending from off the sides of the ponytail are two small pigtails in the front tied by pale yellow ties and chin-length bangs, which resemble Pearl's. Opal has a lean, toned body with two pairs of slender arms. Her face is thin and rounded, inheriting Pearl's pointed nose and Amethyst's plump lips. She has two gemstones in the same places where Amethyst and Pearl's gemstones are. Opal is very tall, being at least twice as tall as Garnet. Her height is partly due to her constantly being en pointe, meaning constantly on the tip of her toes. Her outfit consists of fuchsia, knee-length leggings with pale-violet cuffs rolled up, and yellow flat boots. Pre-regeneration (debut) Opal had a pastel teal top with a drape in the front and back that went down to her shins, featuring an accented star at the base. The way she wore these drapes were similar to Amethyst. Post-regeneration (previous) As seen in "The Return", Opal had undergone some changes. She had a sash around her waist and an added neckline to her top. Her appearance changed in accordance with Pearl's regeneration in "Steven the Sword Fighter". However, since she appeared in a white and green tinted light, the colors of her clothing are yet to be confirmed. They are assumed to be the same, with slight differences. Third regeneration As seen in "Log Date 7 15 2", Opal has undergone another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Reformed". The sash around her waist was replaced with a yellow waist base and light green design with straps overlapping the yellow part. Her neckline has also become a singular dark green color. Current regeneration As seen in "Together Alone", Opal has undergone yet another change due to Amethyst's regeneration in "Crack the Whip". Her top is now ripped and exposes her waist. Her leggings are also now shin-length and more orchid. Personality Amethyst and Pearl are extremely powerful when they are willing to work together in the form of Opal. Amethyst's ability to live in the moment along with Pearl's obsessive single-mindedness results in a stable fusion. Opal achieves a peace in that balance that Amethyst and Pearl rarely experience on their own. At times, Opal is so calm and at peace that it causes her to forget the task at hand (for example, forgetting to retrieve the Heaven Beetle after rescuing Steven). In addition, according to the book "Guide To The Crystal Gems", Opal is very forgetful. The balance that holds Opal together is, by far, the thinnest of all the other known fusions. The ease with which Opal can separate is very different from that of Garnet, who is almost impossible to unfuse except under extreme emotion, or if by force (Ruby and Sapphire can willingly separate anytime they wish). If Pearl and Amethyst have conflicting views while fused, this can cause Opal to revert to her constituent Gems; the slightest dissonance between the two poses a danger of involuntary defusion.1 Opal's personality is theorized to be a combination of Amethyst's power, along with Pearl's grace and decisive determination. She appears to be more open to Steven's desire to have fun and play, as she sang part of his song back to him. This is a trait that can be traced back to Amethyst. In "Fusion", Opal shows both of Pearl and Amethyst's personalities by posing with elegant and silly poses. History "Giant Woman" Though it is unknown when Opal first formed, it was before the beginning of the series. Amethyst and Pearl begin to quarrel, with both of them naming reasons why they never form Opal after Pearl wins checkers easily. Steven asks what Opal is, and Amethyst describes as a tall, "stone cold betty." Pearl explains to Steven what fusion is, and throughout their mission in the Sky Temple to recover the Heaven Beetle, Steven begs the two to fuse. After a corrupted gem swallows Pearl's spear, Amethyst and Pearl decide the situation is dire enough to fuse. They attempt to fuse, however, they initially fail. After Steven gets eaten by the corrupted gem, Opal's arms reach into the corrupted gem, grabbing Steven and Steven Jr. After some acrobatics and flips, Opal sets down Steven, firing at the corrupted gem with her energy bow and taking it down in one shot. When Steven asks Opal if she knows who he is, she smiles and playfully quotes his song from earlier in the episode. Opal and Steven warp back to the Temple, but when Garnet asks where the Heaven Beetle is, Opal frantically says "I don't have it." before promptly unfusing. "The Return" As Peridot's hand ship approaches the Earth, Steven and Lion teleport back to the Temple where Garnet and Opal, are attempting to stop the ship. Opal shoots her arrows at the ship, though it has no effect. Upon seeing that Steven came back, Opal is shocked and unfuses. "Log Date 7 15 2" Pearl and Amethyst need to put the head on the drill. Amethyst shapeshifts into Purple Puma to lift up the drill, but Pearl says they should be more careful. The two fuse into Opal who places the head on the drill. Opal's appearance briefly shocks Peridot, however, she understands Opal is present for a reason. Abilities Opal possesses standard Gem abilities and traits. Opal is extraordinarily agile, limber, and gracefully elegant, being able to stand on the tips of her toes constantly and execute acrobatic reflexes. Because of this, she is swift and agile in battle, able to outmaneuver almost any opponent she comes across. Opal can jump exceptionally high and far, even from a stationary position. These abilities also grant her impressive parkour and free-running skills, allowing her to scale almost any surface or terrain quickly. Due to Opal being a fusion of Amethyst and Pearl, she can summon either Amethyst's whip or Pearl's spear at will. Opal is able to combine these two weapons and make her primary weapon, an opalescent recurve bow. Skillset * '''Archery Proficiency: Opal's weapon is an opalescent recurve bow that fires arrows made of a light-based energy. The bow is roughly as tall as Opal herself. She fuses both of her fusees weapons together to form her bow. Pearl's spear makes up the limbs of the bow while the lash of Amethyst's whip becomes the string. Her arrows are summoned when the bow is drawn back. She currently has two known kinds of arrows. ** 'Gem Bubbling Arrows: '''These arrows form an alarm which can cause a large explosion which emits a bright light on impact, as well as bearing a striking resemblance to the energy blasts that Pearl's spear is capable of. Gems that are pierced by these arrows have their gemstone(s) automatically bubbled and teleported to the Burning Room. ** '''Multi-Shot Arrows: '''These arrows also have the ability to split into multiple, smaller arrows that can attack multiple targets simultaneously. * '''Water-Walking: '''Opal can walk on water as seen in "Giant Woman". She shares the ability with Pearl, Lapis Lazuli, and Lion. Gallery Opal Pre-Regen - With Bow ��.png|Opal's design debut from "Giant Woman". Opal Post-Regen - With Bow ��.png|Opal's design previous from "The Return". Opal Current Edit.png|Opal's design previous from "Log Date 7 15 2". Opal4thRegen.png|Opal's design current in "Together Alone". Opal Fusion Shorts.jpg|Opal in Fusion Shorts. opal fusion dance.gif|Pearl and Amethyst fusing into Opal HI...png The Return 5.png tumblr nqzhn17EFs1rov8uxo8 500.gif Video Steven Universe - Opal (Clip) HD Giant Woman Trivia * Opal's appearance consists more of Pearl's physical appearance and features. ** This also extends to her weapon; Pearl's spear not only makes up the recurve bow but the arrows are visually similar to the energy blast her spear can emit. Meanwhile, Amethyst's whip merely acts as the bowstring. *** However, Opal's bow has two yellow flexible star-shaped cross guards that are identical to Amethyst's whip. * Opal is the only Gem with an ''exclusively ranged weapon. This is most likely due to Pearl's spear having the ability to create multiple energy blasts despite being a melee weapon. She can also throw this spear with impressive speed and accuracy, wielding it with impeccable skill. * Opal appears to be almost twice the size of Garnet. It should be noted that in all her appearances Opal seems to stand on her tip toes, increasing her height. * Opal is the first known fusion (Garnet was not known as a fusion back then.) * Pearl mentions Opal as an "amalgam". This is also the name of their fusion dance theme. * Opal is among the most human-looking fusions; only Garnet, Stevonnie, and Rainbow Quartz have more human-like appearances. * Opal is currently the fusion with the most regenerations out of all currently existing fusions. This excludes Stevonnie, whose outfits mainly consist of Steven and Connie's combined. * In the "Guide to the Crystal Gems" Garnet confirms that Pearl and Amethyst create a perfect balance when they form Opal but can easily break apart if either of them loses concentration for a moment. ** In the "Fusion" short, Opal is referenced as an example of how fusion is hard for Gems who have trouble collaborating. *** It is suggested in "Giant Woman", that Amethyst and Pearl used to fuse more often because they used to get along better. * When Opal's arrow bubbled the Gem Shards from the Big Bird, her bubbles were colored mint-green. * Opal's fusion dance is shown the first time in "Log Date 7 15 2". ** Additionally, Amethyst and Pearl are shown to have a much easier time fusing than before. * In "Know Your Fusion", an illustration of Opal is seen on a "test your strength" device. On this device, Opal is considered stronger than Garnet, but not as strong as Sugilite. * Opal currently has the most regenerations out of all currently existing fusions with the exception of Stevonnie, whose outfits mainly consist of Steven and Connie's combined. * Opal has had the least spoken lines out of any Gem fusion, having only 5 lines. Navigation Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Alter-Ego Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Humanoid Category:Brutes Category:Magical Girls Category:Superorganism Category:Multi-beings Category:Steven Universe Heroes Category:Amazons Category:Elementals Category:Force of Nature Category:Book Heroes Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighters Category:Genderless Category:Gentle Giants Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Movie Heroes